


Forget what you have

by neerapen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 3x11, F/M, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerapen/pseuds/neerapen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it hurts to forget everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget what you have

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt was _Fix You by Coldplay_  
>  I tried to give a dreamlike vibe :)

There’s two women in front of you. One is Life, the other is Death in Life.

Both look at you with eyes full of sadness. Both talk to you and mark your skin with their fate.

One of them gives you a treasure, the other one leaves you again.

There are four men behind you. One is a tresure, the others are pillars. Each pillar loves you in different ways, and you love each one of them differently. 

Two abandoned you, one chased after you. The first looks at you and sees the sun; the second looks at you and sees regret. The last one still wants to chase after you, but you tell him to stop, because he doesn’t need to chase what it’s already his. 

He smiles at you. You smile at him.

He’ll find you again.

He’ll fix you.

You gave him the power to do so.

So you leave your pillars behind and take the treasure. 

You can only keep him with you, that’s the rule of Death in Life.

Everything you have, in front and behind you, is because the treasure found you.

You accept the bargain. 

You cross the line.

 

But, oh, how it hurts to forget everything.


End file.
